In a semiconductor light-emitting element (hereinafter called the LED device unless specifically designated otherwise) containing a fluorescent substance and a light-emitting diode formed from a die (hereinafter called the LED die unless specifically designated otherwise), the LED die emits blue or near ultraviolet light, and white light is produced, in many cases, by utilizing the wavelength conversion effect of the fluorescent layer. The chromaticity of the white light changes due to various factors such as the amount of the fluorescent substance contained and the peak wavelength of the light emission.
Since variations in color emission from one LED device to another are undesirable, each LED device may be adjusted for chromaticity. For example, FIG. 5 in patent document 1 presents a flowchart for chromaticity adjustment, and FIG. 4 illustrates a laminating process including a chromaticity adjusting step. In FIG. 4 of patent document 1, first an array of blue light-emitting diodes 12 (LED dies) are mounted on a substrate 24, and a fluorescent substance-containing synthetic film 51 (fluorescent sheet) is placed over the array and tested for color emission. If the emitted color does not fall within a predetermined range of chromaticity, the test is repeated by changing the synthetic film 51. If the emitted color falls within the predetermined range of chromaticity, then the synthetic film 51 is permanently laminated onto the blue light-emitting diodes 12.